Chlorobenzene
by Quieteyes5
Summary: Balance. The sinner? Or the saint? And aren't they the same? These are the struggles of questions, and answers of Chlorobenzene. In other words, my take on the Chlorobenzene series.
1. Antichlorobenzene-Rin

**"It's difficult, it's sad, it's regrettable, that I want to stop,and yet I'm not even allowed to do that, but only keep on losing more."**

* * *

****Rin could see someone around the corner. Dang. No privacy for her there. She sighed and ran to the park. That's where she usually stayed until 'they' came.

'They' being a group of boys who would abuse the younger kids there.

She hated them.

And everyone.

And pretty much everything.

Why?

Because they were all filled with hate.

2:30. 'They' came at around this time. Rin sat on the swing and placed her bag nearby, her short blonde hair waving with the wind. Her white dress floated as she started swinging back and forth in small swings.

And here 'they' come.

'They' consists of Kaito, Gakupo, and Len.

Len is Rin's twin brother.

She glared at him with hate. Hate hate hate.  
"Hello." She stated coldly. Len turned his head in mock surprise.  
"Hello sister." He said, snarling her way. "How was your day?"  
"Fine brother. And yours?" she spat. "I suppose you had fun?"  
"Of course it was. Am I to assume you stayed in school all day?"  
"Of course."

And it would continue like this until one of the other's friends would intervene, cutting in to drag them apart from wringing the other's neck. Then they would turn away from each other and head home.

Everyday.

It sucked.

Rin would come home first, flouncing in happily, like nothing ever happened.

"Hello dear! How are you?" Her mother would call out, oblivious to her daughter's inner ranting.  
"I'm fine. I'll be upstairs doing homework." She would reply, lightly hopping over to the stairs. Up she would go. When she would reach her room, Len would come in, acting as innocent as ever.  
"Hello Len, how was your day?"  
"Fine. I'll do my homework now."

Same routine.

Rin would meet Len upstairs. They would acknowledge each other. Then part.  
**  
It's too painful, it's too detestable, it's futile, that I want to erase all, abandon anything and everything, fly off, and make an clamorous outcry.**

All this was done without their mother knowing.

Rin entered her room. Sitting at her desk was a hardcover notebook. Her diary. She opened it and read her writing.

Without understanding anything,you run through the town at saying anything to you,I merely keep on watching. Some cheap words have been lined up,but just where is the goal? The rules are not over there,but are weakly decaying.

She sighed, her head in her hands.  
"God Len... Why?" She whispered. This had started just this school year. He would hang out with Kaito and Gakupo, slowly being influenced by them to do evil things.

When night came, Rin sat on her orange bed, staring out the frozen window pane. She narrowed her eyes as she saw her brother jumping out the window next door. He landed on the cement, his knees buckling slightly. Then he ran off. Rin huffed and grabbed a sweater from her closet, opened her window and followed him silently. As she watched, Len turned into a coffee shop and there he met Kaito and Gakupo. Ugh. She turned and headed into the bookstore across the street. She would watch him there. As she sat reading, a soft purr came from her foot. Rin looked down and saw a small tabby cat. It was brushing against her leg twining it's tail around her ankle.  
"It seems she's taken a liking to you." A voice said. Rin glanced up. A pink haired woman stared down to her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked. Rin shrugged.  
"My parents are okay with it."  
"Okay. Would you like to keep the cat? It followed me here, and I can't take care of it right now, so would you like it?" The lady asked. Rin stared down at the cat.  
"Sure." She said. "I should get going now." The pink haired lady nodded, and turned away. Rin scooped up the cat and headed out. She walked down the street to her home. Tired of the silence, the young blonde started talking to the cat.  
"I hate this. Len keeps lying about everything. And he say's it's all okay. But NOOO. I don't care if he lies. I'll crush his stupid sinful deeds. I promise that!"  
**  
And then I start to talk:  
"I will correct everything in this world."  
And I try to deceive the cat: "I will be able to correct everything." Brandishing an impossible promise, I indulge in knows and understands,so today, too...You will be exposed, be shattered,become rusty, and rot away,and even the absurd gossips will be washed away and become truths. Lies are fine, I don't care, because we are the correct ones here, and therefore we will completely crush your deeply sinful immoralities.**

The cat simply stared and stretched out it's legs. It jumped out of Rin's arms and landed on the road, meowing as it padded along side her. Then it stopped and turned around.  
"Where are you going!" Rin called out. Then she ran after the cat. "You're just like him! Aren't you!" She screamed. "You don't care huh!" She caught up with the feline and grabbed it by it's neck. The cat writhed and scratched at her, but Rin simply held on fast. She walked slowly and purposefully to the nearby pond. Her arms were scratched and bloodied, but that was okay. She was one step closer to fulfilling her promise. The cat's movements were getting weaker and weaker. Once she got to the pond, she threw the cat in. As it tried to swim, Rin grabbed a stick and shoved the cat in. Eventually, the cat stopped moving, and Rin let go. The limp body floated down the stream. She breathed hard and turned around.****

Does this song have a meaning? This verse has no meaning. Is this song sinful? This verse is not sinful. Does that song have a meaning? That verse has no meaning. Is that song sinful? The sin of that verse is...

On her way back, she wiped most of the blood from her arms. Then she paused and stared at her hands.  
"No... I'm not like them... I CAN'T be like them..." She murmured, falling to her knees. Her hands were a deep red, stained with blood, and tattered with dirt. She was just like them. Just like Len, and the people she hated.

People filled with hate.****

And then I come to a realization, that I should not create anything after all. What is the value of your life?-Just a stray cat, whom I've thrust into a pond. To some empty meaningless words, I dance and wave about, until I lose is "good"? What is "evil"? I don't know anything anymore. Now, let's go mad together!

Rin started to shake, her mind racing to figure out what she had just done.****

For what do I sing? Paradichlorobenzene. I just sing without understanding why. Paradichlorobenzene. We crush evil, and brandish justice. Paradichlorobenzene. As we stop wandering we don't realize our foolish deeds.

A firm hand was felt on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw Len staring worriedly at her. A mad grin started crawling up her face.  
"Hello brother. How was your day?" She whispered, just loud enough for Len to hear it. Her twin just stared at her with confusion.  
"Rin? Are you okay?"  
"No! NO! I'm NOT OKAY!" She cackled, scaring Len. She stood, swaying back and forth. "I've sinned! Nothing is as it seems!" She laughed, giggling and sighing as if she had made the funniest joke in the world. "Come on Len! Let's go insane! It's fun isn't it! It's what you've been doing right!? Let's go Let's go!"****

It's not possible, it's not forgivable, and it won't stop, this feeling of mine. This pain and this detest strike right through my heart. It's difficult, it's sad, it's futile, that I want to erase all, and yet I'm not even allowed to do that, because only renunciation will save me now.

Len held her wrists, stopping her from swaying insanely.  
"Rin! You must be sick. We need you to get some help somehow. Cu-"  
"NO! NO! NOTHING WILL SAVE ME! JuST nOTHinG BUT sIMPLE fUN!" Len let go and Rin started spinning. Spinning in circles.

No one noticed the car until it was too late.****

Lies are fine, I don't care, let's forgive, let's give acceptance. We're so mad that it seems like we can embrace even laughter and jealousy.

"Mrs. Kagamine. I am sorry to report tha-"  
"What happened."  
"Erm.. Your son and daughter are at Voca-hospital currently. Both were hit by a Honda Odyssey..."  
'WHAT!"  
"Please report to room 504 and 505 for medical records and such."

A dial tone sounded from the speaker. Lily Kagamine slowly put down the phone, her hands shaking. She had to force herself to move to the door.

The ride was a complete blur. When she got to the hospital, the lady at the desk smiled at her.

"How may I help you?" She said cheerily.

"Room 504 and 505." The lady's face fell, and she swiftly pointed in the direction of the rooms. Lily walked through the sterile halls, her high heels clicking against the tile floors. When she got to the rooms, Lily gasped in horror. Both Rin and Len were bruised and battered, and Rin's hands and arms were scratched and red. A nurse turned in surprise and drew the curtains that hid both 14 year olds from sight. The blonde woman fell to her knees as she heard faint beeping sounds

slowly

but surely

slowing down.

**Be it "good" or "evil", let's [kill] everything, and then fall into a slumber. I've had enough; I'm really tired now. Will we be saved?**


	2. Paradichlorobenzene-Len

**For what do I sing? Paradichlorobenzene I just sing without understanding why Paradichlorobenzene Yes, I ran, seeking the answers Paradichlorobenzene Though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach**

* * *

Len laughed out loud as he, Kaito and Gakupo strolled through the streets. A few people passing looked at them with confused faces. One even asked if they should be in school. Kaito had simply laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. If we had to go to school, we'd be there. But life is too short for these simple things." and simply walked by as if nothing had happened. Gakupo laughed as well, following his friend's lead. Len though, had hesitated, and mouthed his apologies to the man. Then ran after his two buddies as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Oh who was he kidding.

All this was an act. An act to ease him into breaking rules.

Because he hated rules.

And he hated quite a few other things as well.

**So let's sing, let's dance Paradichlorobenzene So let's scream, let's shout Paradichlorobenzene Dogs, cat, cows, pigs, everyone Paradichlorobenzene So let's go mad, let's fall asleep Until we fall apart...**

2:30. Rin was out of school now. And they would meet her at the park. And go about their usual routine.

Rin was Len's sister by the way.

"Hello." she would spit

"Hello sister." Len would reply, an icy chill to his voice "How was your day?"

"Fine brother. And yours?" she retorts. "I suppose you had fun?"

"Of course it was. Am I to assume you stayed in school all day?"

"Of course."

Eventually it would get to a point where they were yelling, screaming at the other to a point where Rin's friends would drag her away, and Kaito and Gakupo would take Len by the arms and pull him from her neck.

Then they would glare.

And turn

And leave.

It was torture.

Len would come home after Rin. He would call out to his mother.

"Hello Len, how was your day?" She would say, totally ignorant to Len's war between right and wrong.

"Fine. I'll do my homework now." He would reply, hopping up the stairs like he knew what his homework even WAS. At the top step, he would find Rin. They would glare. Nod. Then turn to their corresponding bedrooms.

Len sat down on his bed, bringing his journal to him. He turned to the latest entry.

**I hate rules I just don't want to be held down So I run away Forgetting everything around me**

That was his biggest trick yet. He remembered that day. Kaito and Gakupo had convinced him to come to a cafe. When his mother had refused to let him go with strangers, he had simply snuck out. Covering his tracks. He had simply arrived a few hours later to...

****Rin.

Len sighed as he was brought out of his memories. He would leave tonight. When everybody was asleep. He had promised Gakupo and Kaito that he would.****

I hate to be told what to do I want to be a little wicked I slip out of my house in the middle of the night And run through the town

Nightfall came. Len opened his window and hopped down from the roof. He landed hard a bit, but he quickly recovered from the impact. He stood, his blonde hair slightly waving with the breeze. It was cold, but he would manage.

Running through the streets was actually kinda fun. As he continued, a small cat walked up to him. He paused, stroking the cat's fur. Finding himself a little bored, Len started to talk.  
"I truly don't get it. I mean like, there isn't a purpose in living if you don't have fun. But when I do have fun, it just feels so... wrong. Does that make any sense to you? I mean like," Len was ranting now, walking along as the cat walked alongside. "Kaito and Gaupo seem so easy about it. But I just can't STAND to be told what to do. I hate it. Rin has it easy. She's the good little girl that can just get away with everything she does. Apparently she's never tried this before. And if I don't have 'fun,' what is my life for then?" He stopped, and glanced at the cat. It didn't make any move to imply that it heard. It just stared. Len sighed and looked forward. "I thought so..." The cat meowed and left him.****

"Why am I alive? What's my purpose?" I asked a stray cat The cat said nothing in reply, Just looked at me through spiteful eyes

Len walked into the cafe. He spotted Gakupo and Kaito laughing in the corner.  
"Hey guys!" He greeted, sitting in his usual spot. They had already ordered for him. Coffee. He hated coffee. But this is okay. He'll just simply pretend to like it. As he glanced out, he saw Rin walk into a bookstore. 'What was SHE doing out here?' He thought, but simply let it go, due to the fact that his friends were talking to him.

"So Len," Kaito started. "What should we do tomorrow?" The blonde tilted his head, thinking. He really didn't want to do anything, but he wouldn't say that.

Gakupo managed to save him.  
"We should play a few pranks on the stores here. It'd be awesome." He chuckled. Kaito along with him. Len didn't feel it was a laughing matter though, so he simply looked out and sipped his coffee.

He hated coffee.****

Then he glanced outside, remembering the cat and whatnot. 'What am I doing?' He often asked himself. 'What CAN I do..?'****

I drank up some coffee that I couldn't stand to drink And looked up at the clouded sky 'What am I capable of right now?' I don't even know that much

Gakupo was still laughing when he said something that Len swore he wouldn't tolerate.  
"I can't believe that girl Rin! I mean, your sister can't tell us what to do!" Kaito nodded, agreeing and laughing along.  
"I mean. She's like so...****

_Stupid."__****_

Len snapped.  
"SHE'S NOT STUPID!" He jumped up, slamming his coffee onto the table. Kaito jumped.  
"Woah woah Len. Calm down!"  
"NO! Why would I do absolutely NOTHING while you poke fun at my sister!" Grabbing the coffee cup, he stalked out of the cafe, slamming the door as he left.

'What just happened?'_****_

**So I sing and I shout Paradichlorobenzene I scream without knowing the reason why Paradichlorobenzene Can you be satisfied with the way things are? Paradichlorobenzene Might you change if you tore free from all these rules?**_****_

Len stomped down the street, only stopping when he calmed down. When he finally did, he collapsed against one of the walls, and started to cry. As Len slowly realized what had just happened, he gasped for air.

He had just defended his sister

A sister that he hated

And he had yelled at his two 'friends'.

Who weren't really friends.

Len slammed his fist into the ground, cutting his finger on a rock. He hissed in pain as he cradled his injured hand.

He needed to talk to someone. He glanced towards a nearby pond. He could talk to himself there. It was secluded, and no one went there anyways._****_

**Yes, I'd like to spill my guts to someone, anyone Paradichlorobenzene I'll wield justice in the fight against evil Paradichlorobenzene With justice as shield my stress melts away Paradichlorobenzene As we stop wandering we don't realize Our foolish deeds**_****_

As Len wandered to the pond, a woman with pink hair caught up to him.  
"Hello?" She asked. Len turned, only to see the bookstore owner.  
"Oh. Hi." He said, hiding his fist behind his back so she wouldn't see. The lady frowned.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She stated/ questioned. Len shrugged.  
"My parents are okay with it." The lady gave him a funny look.  
"Okay then... I'm Luka Megurine. What's your name?"  
"Um, Len Kagamine."  
"Nice to meet you. I hope to see you again." The pinkette left, leaving Len to his own thoughts._****_

**Does this song have a meaning? This verse has no meaning Is this song sinful? This verse is not sinful [Benzene]...has a meaning? [Benzene]...has no meaning [Benzene]...is sinful? The meaning of this song is... [Benzene]**_****_

After the strange meaning with Luka, Len walked down to the pond. His tennis shoes crunched on the sticks and branches that had fallen. He lost his balance and used his hands to steady himself.

He didn't notice the red.

That is, until he came to the water.

Len fell to his knees as he picked up the cat. It was the one he had talked to earlier. The one that had actually sorta listened to him. A trail of red water was flowing from behind it, the blood spilling practically everywhere. Soon Len's hands were soaked in sticky crimson liquid.

"Hypocrite." Something whispered. Len snapped his head around. There wasn't anyone there. "Liar." Another whisper. Len stood up, freaked out what was going on.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" No reply. Len dropped the cat and started running._****_

**And then I realize... This is all just hypocrisy, isn't it? What is my life even worth? The stray cat drowned to death**_****_

He dropped the coffee can. It had spilled over at the water. No use of that thing now. Len stopped once he was a good distance away from the pond, falling to his knees. He needed to stop. He needed to be the 'good' little 'bad boy' act was tearing him up inside. He glanced up into the sky.  
"What am I doing" He whispered, to no one in particular. He stood and wiped the blood off his hands. "I don't know..."

I threw away the emptied coffee can And looked up at the darkened sky What am I doing with myself? I don't even know that I don't know anything anymore

The young blonde walked slowly with his head down. Then stopped when he saw a figure crouched in the middle of the road. His sister.

Rin.

Len slowly approached her. Something was wrong. She was trembling. Rin NEVER trembled. He stepped forward cautiously and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh my god Rin. Are you okay?" He murmured when he saw her red hands. She was the one who had strangled the cat into the water.  
"Hello brother. How was your day?" He heard her voice, sounding almost sinister. Len narrowed his eyes.  
"Rin? Are you okay?" This wasn't normal. At all. Rin sounded very... scary? Then she exploded.  
"No! NO! I'm NOT OKAY!" She yelled, her grin widening by the second. Len backed away, scared at what had become of his goody two shoes sister. "I've sinned! Nothing is as it seems! Come on Len! Let's go insane! It's fun isn't it! It's what you've been doing right!? Let's go Let's go!" Rin laughed and laughed and laughed, swaying like a limb in the wind._****_

**And then you laugh at me [Paradichlorobenzene] And then I shove you away [Paradichlorobenzene] I am right and you are wrong [Paradichlorobenzene] Embraced by emptiness I fade away Until I disappear**_****_

Len finally found his courage and he surged forward to grab his sister's wrists.

"Rin! You must be sick. We need you to get some help somehow. Cu-" Rin shoved him away.

"NO! NO! NOTHING WILL SAVE ME! JuST nOTHinG BUT sIMPLE fUN!" Len let go from shock. He watched his sister spin in endless circles. Then he heard a roaring noise.

The last thing he saw were the headlights of a car.

**So let's sing, let's dance Paradichlorobenzene So let's laugh, let's covet Paradichlorobenzene You and me and everything Paradichlorobenzene**

It was fuzzy, as Len remembered it. All he knew was that Rin was unconscious, a flashing light, and that everything hurt.

When he awoke, nurses were swarming around him. As he glanced over to the window, he saw his mother staring through the window with worry. Then a nurse shut the windows. His vision started tunneling. And he could hear Rin's heart monitor, as well as his own.

Was it getting fainter?

**So let's go mad, let's fall asleep**

Yes. It was dying out.

What happened?

**Until we fall apart...**

A/N! HEYYYYY So thanks to

CitizenofHedgwigpolis and Lapis Kagamine

for reviewing. And to answer your questions, yes, I will be using Toluene by Luka.

And I don't own Vocaloid.

**It'd be nice if I did though.**


End file.
